Among The Wolves
by Lightan117
Summary: <html><head></head>"But she wished she had had the guts to go up to him and say hello. Or possibly break his legs, she wasn't sure which." ― Stieg Larsson, The Girl Who Played with Fire. Lee/OC maybe Toll Road/OC</html>
1. Mission

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."__  
><em>_― __Marilyn Monroe_

~oOo~

The sun was just setting in a small sleepy and yet dangerous town down in South America. The sun covered the town in a blaze of red and orange, the sounds slowly dying down to nothing but small chatter of families and the sounds of the wildlife. As the light slowly faded away three lone figures made their way quickly down the back streets. Their hands gripped their weapons, feet moving silently and gracefully as the made their way towards their mark.

The leader, dark brown hair tied tight in a pony tail with its face covered by a blue mask with a vicious smile outlined in white. Two followed the leader, close on either side. One wore a mask like a cat, sweet and innocent, while the other wore a mask like a wolf. Fierce and focused. Up ahead they could hear the sounds of gunfire, soft pop pop sounds of silencers, and unspoken orders. The reached a cliff, scrambling up it with ease to get a better view of the sound. Just as they reached the top, the three masked figures watched as a group of six dressed in merc gear. Performing like a professional team.

They were on a mission.

So were the masked three.

"They're stealing our mark." The cat covered face spoke, female and soft like wind chimes.

"No, that wasn't our mark." The demon blue covered face spoke, also female but older.

"Then what was it?" Cat asked.

"The team down there." Demon spoke with a smirk to her voice.

"What do we do now?" The wolf spoke, female with heavy accent. "Should we follow them?"

"No, our mission is only to locate the team and confirm the status of its leader. We need to report back to the mistress now. Phase 2 will begin shortly once we get back. Let's move." Demon said and watched as the team moved together. Demon tilted her head to the side, eyes shone with a short of admiration at the team.

The three figures turned around once the team was out of sight. Carefully retracing their steps they left the area with nothing left behind. The flight back to the U.S was silent, two of the three sleeping soundly while the demon sat next to their pilot.

"Did you find him?" The pilot asked. He was a man in his late thirties, salt and pepper hair with laugh lines on his skin. He looked over at demon and gave the woman a look to which she sighed at.

"Yeah, we did. He was on a mission, our intel was right about that. It's just strange to see him alive after all these years. Last time I saw my father was when I was seven years old. After that, maybe once or twice after that." Demon said and reached into her pocket to pull out a picture of a family of three. A mother, a father, and a young girl were all smiles in the picture but the woman holding it held a frown.

"He left to protect you Autumn. He left to protect you both." He man, named Jack, said. Autumn put the picture away and got up from her seat.

"I'm going to catch up on some sleep too. Let me know when you want a break." Autumn said and Jack huffed while rolling his eyes. He muttered something under his breath but Autumn ignored it, grabbing an empty cot and laying down. She quickly closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep, dreaming of a family before it was broken.

~oOo~

The team landed at a small airport, saying good-bye to Jack and each other before going their separate ways. Autumn, the woman with the demon mask made her way to where her truck was parked then made her way to a large hospital. From there she took the elevator up to the sixth floor where a young girl was waiting outside room 134.

"Mom have a relapse while I was away?" Autumn asked, sitting down next to the young girl. The girl was wearing a dress with leggings, flip-flops, and a sweater to go along with it. The girl nodded her head, moving her blond wavy hair along with her. Autumn frowned and brought the girl into her arms, waiting for the doctor and nurses to come out of the room. It was a good fifteen minutes before they came out of the room. Autumn stood up; asking the doctor what happened while telling the girl to go inside the room.

"Just a small relapse. Her condition is getting worse I'm afraid. Unless we know what was injected into her in the next few hours, I'm afraid she won't last another few months. At max, three or four with what we can do here for her. I'm sorry." He said and left the woman standing in the hallway, taking deep breaths while pinching the bridge of her nose.

This day was not going well at all.

Autumn walked inside the room and sat on the other side of the bed. The woman in the bed, hooked to various machines, looked frail and weak. Her blond hair looked greasy and dirty, her skin pale and she looked tired. On her right arm sat a tattoo of a raven and the haunted words below it that reminded Autumn of what her mother asked of her.

"Did you find him?" Autumn's mother asked, her voice weak. Autumn sat down in the empty chair besides the bed, bring it closer so her mother wouldn't strain to hear her.

"I did. He was on a mission like our intel said, and he seemed to be okay from what I could see. It's a different team, new faces." Autumn said. Her mother smiled weakly and coughed before the woman reached over and took Autumn's hand.

"And the house? Is everything taken care of?"

"Everything is moved in and I start my 'job' in a week and a half. Lily and I will visit when we can but I promise you that he will come. Even if I have knock him out and drag his body here." Autumn smiled while her mother shook her head.

"All I want, is for him to know everything. I want to say good-bye to him so he doesn't have to hear it from somebody else. I want him to know you and Lily." She coughed harder this time. "I thought there would always be more time."

"He'll come mom. You just have to stay strong." Autumn said, tightening her hold on her mother's hand.

"Lily has school tomorrow. You should take her home and get her ready." Her mother said, changing the subject. Autumn sighed, letting go the her mother's hand, knowing full well that her mother's forgetfulness was not due on her own accord.

"Come on Lily. Mom needs to rest. I'll treat you to dinner tonight." Autumn said and the little girl cheered.

"I want chicken fingers!" Lily said, packing up her coloring pad and crayons. She skipped down the hallways, waving good-bye to the nurses. The girls left the hospital, Autumn calling to their favorite diner about a pick-up order, while Lily rambled about her day with mom. They picked up the food and drove to their new home where a moving truck is still parked out front. Just as they were pulling in, their next door neighbor was pulling his bike up his driveway as well. Autumn didn't say anything except give the man a friendly wave before following Lily towards the door.

The girls ate their dinner, watching TV and making small talk. Once dinner was over the girls got ready for the next day, Lily setting out her clothes and getting her school bag packed while Autumn made Lily's lunch then cleaning up the rest of the house. Even though they just moved in a few days ago, it looked a lot better than it did when they first bought it. Many things needed to be gutted and renewed, while most just needed a new pain job. Thankfully, after hard work, things were looking better, almost like an actual home for the girls.

"Autumn, can you tuck me in?" Lily called from the top of the steps. The woman stopped what she was doing to make the trek upstairs where her sister was waiting. The room was painted a light purple color with Sophia The First stickers and decor everywhere. Lily was a huge fan for being a four-year old.

"Are you going to be able to sleep by yourself tonight?" Autumn asked and Lily sighed.

"Maybe. If I have a nightmare can I sleep with you?" Lily asked and Autumn softly smiled.

"Of course." She answered, kissing her sister's forehead. "Good night baby girl."

"Nighty night Autumn." With that Autumn turned off the light, closing the door but leaving a crack open to allow the hall light to pass through. Autumn sighed and went back downstairs to finish up cleaning. Once everything was done she made herself a cup of tea and headed for the porch. There she sat, sipping her hot tea carefully, while rocking softly on the porch swing. She looked over to her right to see her neighbor doing the same thing only he was drinking beer. They smiled at each other, holding up their drinks in a silence toast before returning their eyes to the quiet and dark sky.

Tomorrow the plan goes into motion.

No more hiding.

Only thing now that Autumn can do is bide her time until the time is right.

Starting with her next door neighbor, second in command of her father might be the way to go.

Unsuspecting and silent.

They'll never know what hit them.

~oOo~


	2. First Day

"_These woods are lovely, dark and deep, But I have promises to keep, And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep." ― __Robert Frost__, __Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening_

~oOo~

(Autumn's POV)

The I felt slow and sluggish. Lily barged in with a bang, jumping up and down with excitement. She's starting kindergarten a year early since she managed to past a test that allowed her to school early. She woke me up then bounded back into her room for her day. I slowly got out of bed to go downstairs to make pancakes for her this morning. Just as I place two on a plate Lily came into the kitchen to sit at the island. She was wearing jeans, a flower top and sneakers with her hair in a pony tail.

"Blueberry?" She asked as she reached for the plate.

"Your favorite." I answered her before pouring my own plain pancakes into the pan. I don't know how she eats that stuff in her pancakes but she likes them so I have to make them. Yuck. Mine, however, are fluffy pieces of master pieces with butter and syrup. We ate our pancakes, laughing and going over the rules we have to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Don't tell anyone what my sister does, don't curse, be nice, and always say please and thank you." She said then smiled with food in her mouth.

"That's gross! Kitty is a bad influence." I said and she shook her head.

"Kitty says that you have a stick up your ass which is why you never have any fun." She said and I gave her a look. She laughed finished eating. I took care of our plates before going upstairs to get dressed for work. I got a job as a waitress near Lily's school just to make extra money but also to give me something to do while Lily is in school. My boss is a total perv which is why my uniform is an ancient waitress uniform but the skirt is shorter than normal and my shirt is one size too small so my breasts are almost popping out of it. "Hurry! Hurry! The bus will be here!" Lily tugged on my sweater as I brushed my teeth.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said to the bossy girl whose running up and down everywhere to get ready. Once she grabbed her lunch, bagged was packed, hair and teeth brush, and she was dressed along with myself we walked outside to wait for the bus. She refused to be dropped off and insisted that she take the bus the first week of school. I didn't care, she's a big girl and I'm not gonna stop her.

Outside was sunny and warm weather. Soon it would be fall with cooler weather but for now I was enjoying the heat. We were standing outside, talking for a minute before my target, my neighbor, walking out in jeans and a t-shirt drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning Mr. Neighbor!" Lily said with a wave that both me and my target couldn't resist.

"Morning ladies." He said with a smile, sipping his coffee. "What brings you two out this early?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm starting school!" Lily said, answering him. "I'm only four years old but I can start early!"

"Really? That's impressive little lady." He said and held out his hand to me. "I saw that you guys moved in, my name is Lee Christmas." I smiled when Lily squealed.

"You know Santa Clause!?" She practically yelled, jumping up and down.

"Now you've done it." I said to him and his smile got bigger. "Please don't crush her heart on her first say." I whispered.

Lee knelt so that he was eye level with her. "I'm on a secret mission from him actually. He sent me so I can keep an eye on all the kids I come across so he knows who's been naughty or nice."

"I thought he had a list for that?" Lily asked.

"He does but he has elves like me to go around undercover for him so he can keep up with his list. Have you been a good girl?" He asked and she nodded her head. "That's good." He glanced up at me for a second. "Behave for your mom and you'll get something nice for Christmas." Lily and I started laughing. He gave me a look as he stood up.

"Mr. Christmas Lily isn't my kid. She's my baby sister." I said and a slight pink color came across his cheeks, making me laugh a little more at his mistake.

"Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Just then the bus pulled up. Lily gave me a hug good-bye, waving to the both of us before she hopped on. We stood next to each other as the bus disappeared.

"Well, I better get going. First day and I don't want to give my boss any more fodder against me. I have to wear this damn outfit as it is and I don't need anymore unwanted attention." I said, walking back with Lee mirroring my movements with the newspaper under his arm.

"What's wrong with your boss?" He asked.

"He's such a perv. He gave me a uniform one size too small and if it wasn't for the fact that the diner where I work is the closest job to Lily's school, I'd punch the fucker in the face." I said, causing Lee to spit out his coffee, making me laugh.

"Such language." He said and we both laughed. We stood on either side of the metal chain fence with smiles on our faces. "Well, I better not keep you anymore. I hope your day goes well." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Christmas. Have a nice day as well." I said and went to turn but he stopped me.

"I didn't catch your name!"

"That's because I didn't give it!" We both smiled. "It's Miss Collins, Mr. Christmas." He nodded his head and we went our separate ways.

My drive to work was quiet. I got out of my truck and walking in, waving to the chef that I could see through the serving window. I went into the backroom to put my sweater and purse away before grabbing my pad and name tag. Punching my time card into the clock I started my shift.

"So, how's your neighbor?" I turned to see a girl my age with a fake blonde wig. I smiled behind the truth behind that wig of hers. Her green eyes blazed with childish mirth as she smiled at me.

"Come off it Kitty, I'll let you know if I make any progress. All we did was introduce each other. Lily practically screamed bloody murder when she found out his last name. He even came up with a BS story to tell her too booth!" I said just as a bell rung for a pick up order. Kitty, her actual name, picked up the food just as an elderly couple came in. I quickly took their order with smiles and sweetness.

The day went by normal for my first day before my perv of a boss came into the store. Kitty told me he likes to make surprise visits. When he does his eyes go everywhere and they stay there. I ignored the looks, keeping my eyes on the clock, waiting for the time to go faster so I could be at the bus stop when Lily left school. Kitty said she would tag along with me after work. We laughed at the cook's jokes and listened to the burly truck drivers stories of the open road. Their deliveries they've made over the past year or so. It's interesting what they had to say actually.

When two o'clock rolled around Kitty and I punched our time cards before getting our stuff to leave. We stopped by the store to get things for dinner; heading home to wait outside for Lily. The large yellow bus arrived, Lily hopping down the stairs as she waved good-bye to the bus driver. She jumped into Kitty's arms as we walked inside for dinner. Lily told us all about her day, stopping every so often to get Kitty's attention. Kitty loves Lily like a sister and enjoys coming over to play with her. Besides Kitty whose in my team, there's Aria whose also part of my team but she has her own family to take care of.

"How is Jamie doing?" I asked Kitty from where I stood by the stove.

"Aria said that he's doing better but her parents are pressing the doctors too hard on his treatments. They keep thinking something will happen, which is likely, but they really need to back off. It's not the doctors fault Jamie has cancer. If Aria's mother didn't smoke so damn much then they wouldn't have this problem." Kitty said, rubbing her eyes.

"Aria is normally the only person who pays for the damned medical bill anyway. If anyone has any say in that boy's treatments, it's Aria." I replied, stirring the soup I was making. Just as Kitty was about to say something, the front door banged open. Kitty reached for her side arm while I grabbed a kitchen knife only to see the person we were talking about walk into the kitchen. "God dammit Aria, what did I tell you about knocking?!"

Aria stood there, breathing deeply; getting her emotions under control before she spoke, "Those damned parents are gonna kill me." She said with a strained voice. She sat down next to Lily who was busy coloring in her coloring book.

"Bothering the doctors again?" Kitty asked, taking a crayon and coloring with Lily.

"They keep asking stupid questions, never letting the doctors get any work done; hanging over their shoulders 24/7! I've had enough!" She said and grabbed her blonde hair, yelling into the table. I grabbed a bowl and set it in front of her, tapping her head softly so she would look up.

"Take a deep breath and eat. You need to take better care of yourself." I told her. I gave everyone a bowl before sitting down as well.

"So, hows the plan going?" Aria asked.

"All she did was introduce herself." Kitty said in a childish voice. I gave her a look to which she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Are you and Mr. Christmas gonna date?" Lily asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know. I just need to get close so I can get close to dad." I said, causing Aria to shake her head.

"What I don't understand is why you just can't walk up to the man and say, "hey I'm your daughter! Mom's dying due to some prick injecting some type of poison into her neck so she wants us all to live together like a happy family before she dies. What do you say?" Kitty and Lily laughed.

"It's not that simple ass." I told her. We laughed and talked the rest of the night. I gave the girls extra clothes to sleep in so we had a slumber party in the living room. As they were watching a scary movie, which I hate those types of movies, I took my tea with brandy outside to relax in the nice weather. I sat outside for about five minutes before my next door neighbor returned home on his bike. He took his helmet off, smiling at me when he saw me sitting the porch.

"How was your first day?" He asked.

"Not too bad. Lots of old couples to take care of and some truckers had some interesting stories to tell." I answered him, getting up so that I was leaning against one of the posts so that the distance wasn't as far. Even in the low light of the porch I could tell his smile made him more attractive than his picture of his file lead on. "How was your day Mr. Christmas? Any naughty boys and girls you reported to Santa?" I asked and he laughed.

"My day was okay. And no, I didn't report any boys or girls." He said.

"That's good. Everyone should get on the nice list at least once in their life." I told him.

"What about you? Have you been on the nice list?" He asked.

"No, not really. I have a few times but it seems luck is never on my side. I seem to attract danger. Runs in the family apparently." I said and we both smiled at each other.

"I hear you there." He moved his head slightly to see what was behind me so I did the same. Faces were plastered behind the window before they knew I was watching them. They smiled before running away. "It seems your needed."

"They just like to butt in when they're not needed. I should go back inside. I know the teasing I'll get so I'd rather get it over with." I told him and he's smile never faltered.

"I hope they're not too hard on ya. Have a good night Miss Collins." He said and turned.

"Mr. Christmas?" He turned. "It's Autumn. Miss Collins makes me feel like an old school teacher." I told him. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Then call me Lee. Mr. Christmas makes me feel like Santa Clause." We both laughed and went inside. Just inside the door the girls were waiting with grins on their faces.

"I don't want to hear it." I told them. They laughed and started to make fun of me. This is what I get for agreeing to this damn plan in the first place.

What the hell am I getting myself into?

~oOo~


End file.
